galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Archon
NEW Archon Concept - Sept 28, 2013 Archon have some unusual physical characteristics. While still classified as humanoid their are marked differences. Bipedal, with two arms and a head. Other than having no ears, mouths or noses (but an opening where their noses should be), their heads are similar to Terrans. Their heads are also slightly elongated with auditory receptors along the sides facing the back, with high cheekbones and a pronounced chin and jawline despite having not jaw. Their arms are humanoid with 4 digit hands, two fingers and two thumbs. The thumbs are on either end on the hand and curl upward more than across the palm like Terrans . There legs are slightly larger and have two knee joints, the top similar to standard humanoids with a second joint below which is in a reversed direction. Their feet have 4 digits, 2 facing forward and 2 facing behind and each tipped with a flat nail for increased traction. They also possess tails for added balance, which are usually as long as they are tall. Covering their entire bodies is a fine fur. The fur can come in a variety of colorations, blue, red, black, white, grey, brown, tan, orange, and anywhere in between. Yellows, greens and purples have never been seen. Also the fur is generally uniform and contains no markings, but there can be seen a shift in shading on various parts of the body. Or where old wounds have healed. Their diet consisted almost entirely of a fruit like tuber which must be dug up extremely carefully lest they burst. The grasslands have few lakes, rivers or ponds, so this tuber fruit is a primary source of water. Once dug up they place the fruit, whole, in an opening at the base of their necks in the front. A simple flap/muscle keeps it closed. Once “swallowed” the exterior is broken down and then finally burst. 3 different stomachs/stages are used to breakdown it’s 3 dietary varieties, tuber fruits, other plant matter, and insects/proteins. During certain seasons insects swarm the grasslands and are used to supplement their diets and get a few much needed nutrients. Predators were a primary force for developing tools, while competition for mates is what accelerated that development. Their society is tribal in nature and is war-ing and confrontational from within and without. Combat became a means to demonstrate domination. Communications is done using a bladder/diaphragm located in the jaw like structure on the faces where a mouth would be on humans. Trills, honks, rumbles, trumpets and squeaks are produced by modulating pressure, size and duration through, over and out of the bladder. Most conversation is done while facing away from each other, so they can scan the horizon and hear better with rear facing “ears”. The ears evolved that way to prevent predators or rivals from sneaking up on them. Eyesight is a primary defence while hearing is simply a backup, as it’s difficult to hear through a steady wind. And the ears are not visible hidden below their fur. Possible Aspects: One of several sentient species to evolve in a dyson sphere. Category:Fragments Category:Sentient Species